deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seryu Ubiquitous
Seryu Ubiquitous is one of the antagonists of the Akame ga Kill series, though she considers herself a protagonist from her point of view. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Seryu Ubiquitous VS Adam Taurus (Completed) * All Might vs Seryu Ubiqutious * Cinder Fall vs Seryu Ubiquitous * Erza Scarlet vs. Seryu Ubiquitous (Abandoned) * Seryu Ubiquitous VS Edea Lee * Genos vs. Seryu Ubiquitous * Seryu Ubiquitous vs. Hidan and Kakuzu (Completed) * Seryu Ubiquitous Vs Jasper Batt Jr * Judge Dredd VS Seryu Ubiquitous (Abandoned) * Seryu vs. Peacock * The Predator vs Seryu Ubiquitous * The Punisher vs Seryu Ubiquitous * Seryu Ubiquitous vs Raiden (Completed) * RoboCop vs Seryu Ubiquitous (Completed) * Seryu Ubiquitous vs Shadow Labrys (Completed) With Koro * Finn & Jake vs Seryu & Koro (Completed) * Red & Charizard VS Seryu & Koro '(Completed) Battle Royals * Jaegers Battle Royal 'Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 6 * Ties: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Genos (One Punch Man) * Guts (Berserk) * Itachi Uchiha * Kiba Inuzuka * Lobo * Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) * Monokuma (Danganronpa) * Nisa, Heroine of Justice * Patroklos Alexander (Soul Calibur) * Seras Victoria (Hellsing) * The Punisher * Red Hood * Vanilla Ice (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * War Machine * Zamasu (Dragon Ball) History Originally starting off as a low-level member of Imperial Guard, Seryu is passionate of justice since hearing her father's dying words when he died. However, Seryu has a completely black and white view of the world as sees the Empire as a beacon of justice despite the corruption. Furthermore, normally friendly to others, Seryu becomes a sadistically cruel psychopath who kills those she sees as "Bad Guys". Her unwavering delusion that she is a true servant of justice makes her incapable of realizing that she is no different to the evil she vowed to purged from the empire. After gaining Koro as her partner, Seryu allowed herself to altered by Dr. Stylish with various cybernetic implants prior to learning of the death of her mentor Captain Ogre by Night Raid. After killing off one of their own, Seryu is later promoted to be part of the Jeager group under Esdeath. Death Battle Info *Age: 20 *Height: 5'4 *Weight: ??? *Member of the Jaegers While a skilled martial artist armed with tonfas that double as guns, Seryu had her body modified by Stylish to gain superhuman strength, speed, and stamina. She also is outfitted with two machineguns implanted in her mechanical arms and a third gun placed in her mouth. But Seryu is also modified to use a series of weapons known as the Judgment of the Ten Heavenly Kings with most stored with Koro when not in use. Seryu can only use up to three of these weapons at a time. *Shinkou's Ball of Justice: A large flail, great for crowd control. *Number 2: Four missile turrets that can bombard the enemy. *Number 3: A large sword. *Number 4: A Hook-shot. *Enma's Spear of Justice: A large drill-like spear that can be launched and explode if necessary. *Number 6: A giant armor reinforced missile which explodes on impact. *Taizan's Cannon of Justice: A long ranged anti tank rifle. *Number 8: An arm that launches missiles. *Justice City Detector: An arm that detects living beings nearby. *Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells: An explosive device implanted in her head that triggers in the event of her defeat and capable of destroying a valley. Hekatonkheires A biological Imperial Arm that normally assumes the form of child-sized bipedal dog that Seryu, who is compatible with after the creature killed off other would-be users, nicknamed "Koro" and serves as storage for her arsenal. But when needed to fight, able to devour an entire group of people, Koro can enlarge into a giant monster that can turn his arms in muscular ones to deliver powerful blows. Koro's trump card is Berserk, transforming into a feral red-wolf like monster with his durability increased and able to stun people with his roars. But the downside to Berserk is that it leaves Koro unable to use it again for a month. Koro can regenerate as long as the core within his head, though a constant beating can slow his regeneration down to the point of eventually stopping. Koro would also shutdown should Seryu die. Feats * Being able to hold off two Imperial Arms users at the same time, Seryu proved herself a dangerous opponent to Night Raid when she killed Sheele. She never lets her guard down in a fight and will kill her opponent by any means. Weaknesses *While not the best melee fighter, Seryu's greater flaw is her mental instability as even insults, specifically those targeted at her sense of "justice", will enrage her with her bloodlust getting the best of her. Gallery Coro.png|Hekatonkheires, or 'Koro' Koro's_Berserker.png|Hekatonkheires' trump card: Berserker Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Asian Combatants Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Square Enix Character Category:Cyborg Category:Anti-Villains Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Gun Wielders Category:Cannon Users Category:Missile User Category:Mace Users Category:Drill Users Category:Teams Category:Bombers